Percy and Ivy, Personal assassins of Chaos
by KaitoChild
Summary: Ivy Rivera, Daughter of Chaos was sent on a mission to recruit Percy Jackson as a soldier for chaos.Ivy, posing as a new camper,saw how badly mistreated Percy was and offered him a new life.A new life being a personal assassin of Chaos. But what will happen if Ivy and Percy must come back to camp to save their lives and to help them win their first all-out war?
1. My name is Ivy and not Iveigh

**Hi everyone! You know about this chaos stories right? So i thought why not give it a try? Anyway this is my second fanfic so...why not check out my other fanfic. I recommend it to those CatoxKatniss fans. XD. Anyway I present chapter one.**

**Ivy Pov**

**Just like every normal day, After I complete my mission I would go straightly to my room and rest. But today was not a normal day. I didn't knew how this day, **_**this mission**_**, would change my life forever...**

"Uggghhhhh..." I complained. Stupid drug dealer! Why not just stay in one place so I could kill you?

The drug dealer's footsteps echoes throughout the whole mansion. I followed him to his room.

Of course he would go to his room. That's where he feels safest after all. I heard a grunt and when I got into his room, It was empty.

I smiled. You know I really love playing hide and seek. I turned myself invisible and passed through the walls. I saw a secret passage and the drug dealer's there closed eyes and with his hands on his ears.

You're proably wondering Why are you naming him drug dealer and not by his given name?

Well here's the answer sissy pants, I don't think that this drug dealer deserve to have a name at all. He's a very very vile person. Someone that could make me smile for being so afraid.

I went to the secret room silenty and tapped his shoulder. When he looked I turned invisible.

"You..." I whispered, smiling.

"What?" He said. I could smell fear in the air...

"Zemur...The last descendant of the kaine clan..."

"I-i'm ..no-not Ze-Zemur..." He managed to say. This is getting better and better...

"Really I could see through you. I know you. You were raised for crimes. You always took and never give...but now, this day...you will give..."

"I'm not giving anything!"

"Really? Today you will give the most precious thing to all...The one that your grandfather gave me when I attacked his home planet...his-"

"Please! Spare me! I'll do anything! Anything! Please! Just-"

I send a knife through his heart. Dead.

"The Kaine clan was the best actors. They should had given up drug dealing and went to plays instead." I said Particularly to no one. I took the knife from his chest and stamped his head from the butt of my knife.

I flew to my ever beautiful ship and set place to my dad's place...Planet chaos.

My auto pilot said it would be some hours delay so I slept. While I did I had a very peculiar dream and usually I am not having dreams at all.

_*Dream*_

_I was at some place called camp half-blood? There I saw people with some faint and some strong scent of...gods? They wore orange t-shirts and shorts. Then I was at a very big house. I saw a boy with jet-black hair and sea green eyes also I smelled the sea on him. So he must be a son of Poseidon. The little sea the boy would've have been handsome except for the scar on is neck and the perma-smirk that says 'I know everything. Bow down to me!' _

_Suddenly a blonde and someone that looks exactly like the boy except for the gray hair on the front rushed open through the door. Then the smirk on the boy's face became wider and then he winked at the blonde. The blonde blonde. So crazy and stupid. The boy with gray hair saw it and told something like back off. The boy with smirk rolled his eyes._

_A centaur appeared and said something then the blonde took the boy with a smirk and whisked him out of the room. The boy with gray hair looked worried so the centaur comforted him._

_*End of dream*_

I woke up groggily. Still not believing that I could have some dreams...Yeah sure why not have some dreams? Well the answer is simple idiot. If I had some dreams every night I might have not slept at all.

Kari, my auto pilot , announced that in a few moments notice we would be landing in my airfield. I stood up and yawned. I went to my bathroom (Yes I have a bathroom in my ship. Why do you care?)

I washed my face and combed my hair. There I almost look like the ever so beautiful daughter of Chaos...Gahh! Why doI care if I'm beautiful. Frustrated, I went to the pilot seat and deactivated Kari. I landed my ship myself just so I could get things out of my mind.

I was about to get out when I remembered something. I activated Kari again and asked " Hey Kari want me to put you on our new automaton body?"

I swear if robots had feelings she would smile and cry. "Oh Yes thank you very much Miss Ivy"

I smiled. I opened the hatch and uninstalled Kari's chip. I went or should I say flew to my room. At the corner I opened Kari's closet. I picked the most casual automaton body and put Kari's chip in it. In a matter of a few seconds, Kari is at my room with her new body.

"Wow..." She said looking at her hands and her feet and her clothes then the room."Where am I miss Ivy?"

"You're in my room and this your closet. We're roomates now..." I explained trying to sound casual when I am actualy squeking in excitement inside.

She tried to smile. "Thank you..."

"Sure I guess just call me if you need a new body transfer. I'm here for you." I said. I walked to my bed and buried my head on my pillows. I heard my door close. I was at that position for a few minutes when suddenly I am at the throne room looking at my father chaos.

Yes my father is Chaos creator of the universe, blah blah blah. I heard all that already.

I bowed to my father and reported. "Father my mission was a success. The drug dealer is taken care of. There are no more Kaine clan members left in this universe..."

"Very well, I have a new mission for you Iveigh. It's to-"

"Dad" I whined. He looked surprised. "It's Ivy. I-V-Y. Ivy. Not Iveigh."

"But Iveigh is your given name..."

I rolled my eyes. "So what? You said it yourself. You were thinking of the plant. The poison Ivy and that was when I sprung from your head. Admit it dad. It's the plant."

Dad sighed. "We would not have this argument today. WE have more pressing matters..."

"And what is this pressing matters?" I rolled my eyes. Overreaction dad, That's the word.

"It has come to my attention that you are having some...difficulties with your missions. Your most recent one took you 4 months to kill Zemur..." I rolled my eyes. Yep, He lost it.

"While chasing him down, Other matters were left unattended so I had come to the conclusion of making another force very large that a war itself can be stopped without you or me."

My eyes widen. Is he serious? "What do you mean, father?"

"For your next mission, I want you to go to earth and recruit our first soldier..." He looked at me waiting for me to object. When I didn't he smiled.

"I have a feeling that this person might be...in need of our help. I want you to go to Camp half-blood and pose as a new camper. Say nothing about what we have discussed and about us. Just go and talk to our target."

I nodded. "And who is our target?" He looked at me in sadness.

"Perseus Jackson, Son of poseidon. More known as percy jackson"

I nodded. He stared at me in disbelief.

I was about to turn to my room when Chaos said: "Remember Ivy, You need to close out your other powers. These demigods are not that strong. Yet."

I nodded and left. At my room I thought about my dream as I pack. Maybe my target was the one with the gray hair or much worse...the guy with a perma-smirk.

I shuddered at the thought. I called for Kari and she was beside me immediately.

"Yes miss?"

"We are going to earth Kari prepare yourelf." I explained. Kari nodded. She went to the ship to prepare. I told her I'll be there in 10 minutes.

I thought about what I am going to pack first. Father said do not tell anyone about us. Meaning Chaos and me. Well I certainly would have to say a lot of lies if the campers ask about my knife pouch now would they?

But...What if they are needed on battle?

I came to the conclusion that I'll bring my knives. They're everything to me. I packed a few clothes and my memory wiper.

My memory wiper is a gadget Kari made for me. It was something that I use on a person when they see something that they are not suposed to see.

I was then packed and ready to go. I went to my ship and grabbed a few drachmas aand money. I'll certainly need this.

_Destination:Planet earth _

_Time:0800 hours._

Oh I have time to sleep...I thought.

I looked outside. Good thing my ship is anti-gravity. I don't want to be sleeping in the ceiling.

"Hey Kari. Wake me up 10 minutes befor destination kay? I'm going to sleep."

And with that, I went to sleep.


	2. Camp Halfblood a boring place

**A/N: So again here I am again! Again, again, again. I love to say again! Anyway for those who had read the new girl, I am not giving upon it. Currently I have a new idea and when I have an Idea I write it. Anyway here is chapter 2!**

**Ivy pov**

"Ms Ivy? Wake up. We are reaching earth in approximately 60 seconds."

I sat up and yawned. I can now see earth from my window. I stood up and went to the bathroom. I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I went to my bed and went to work.

I asked Kari if she could make my clothes tattered up and well suited for a beggar. She didn't agree to it though. She said "The princess of the void should never wear such awful things. I will make them look beaten but not beaten enough for you to be a beggar."

I wore the clothes, feeling very comfortable and took out my favorite armor. The invisible one. I wore it over my clothes so no one could even touch me.

I grabbed my pack and told Kari to wait for me while I drag the percy guy out of camp. I told her to be an automaton so she wouldn't be bored. I transfered her to her body then I left. The ship was floating and invinsible. It will go wherever I will it to go.

I tried to make up some excuse on my head but nothing pops up. Then I'm at the foot of the hill. and I could see the blonde from my dream and...the boy with a perma-smirk. I mentally curse and walk up the hill panting.

You know I am a vey good actor. At my first year of being born, I was already and eternally 16. Chaos tried to make me become more sociable so we stayed at earth for a few months.

At my few months of being a sophomore, I grew less sociable by the second. The girls were talking about clothes, I talked about armor. They talk about Make-up, I talk about weapons.

They talk about boys and I well usually scare them off. Once in detention, I needed to participate in a play called Romeo and Juliet. Scarily, I was juliet so at rehearsals I sucked the lines but at play day, I spoke them flawlessly. Of course back then they were all bowing down before me and started to hang out more. It's funny how fast mortals change. The next day after the play, Chaos dragged me out of earth and began my training as an assassin.

And now Here I am back at being the uncared girl with beautiful hair and eyes. The boy approached me and tried to look like he cared. Truth was, he didn't. It was just for show.

"What happened?" Blondie asked. You want to know? This camper is merely breathing and you just sit there listening?

I panted heavily." Let's take her at the big house Zach" Blondie said. The boy with perma-smirk, Zach, nodded. He carried me at his shoulders and put me down on a cushiony sofa. I slept since it was so soft...

...

_Oh Crap did I fall asleep?_ I thought. I looked around me. There was nectar and ambrosia on the table beside me and also a note.

_Hey sleepy head,_

_When you wake up drink this nectar and ambrosia. It will help regain your health. There's some clean clothes behind you If you like to change. Also go outside to get started. Find a centaur and talk to him. He will help you out._

_-Annabeth_

_P.S. Sorry I couldn't be there. I had some...matters to attend to. If you want to find me, Go to cabin 6 and ask my brother Malcolm._

I yawned and stretched.I grabbed the clothes and changed. I was wearing the orange shirt and leather shorts. I wore my boots then went outside. At the front porch was a man in a wheelchair, A satyr and a god with coke. Dionysus. They were playing some kind of game called pinochle.

"Uhh...Hi" I said. Is this how they treat newcomers? Everyone looked at me except Dionysus.

"What can I do for you dear?" The man in a wheelchair said. I was about to say: Well I want to find percy Jackson but I figured out that they might think I'm a monster.

"I-I'm looking for a centaur. Some annabeth told me to find it" I said. I really hate stammering. It makes me look weak.

In answer the man in a wheelchair stretched out and transformed into a centaur. I tried to look amazed as possible but truth was, It didn't bother me at all.

"My dear, my name is Chiron and I am your activities director at this camp. That is Mr. D, more known as Dionysus and that is Grover, Lord of the wild. Welcome to Camp Half-blood."

This is the Chiron that trained Jason? And why is Dionysus here exactly?

"Uh...Thanks..." I said. I looked at them weirdly.

"May I ask what is your name dear?" Chiron asked.

"Uhhh...Ivy Rivera, sir" I answered. I really don't like calling people sir. I don't even call my father sir

"No need for sir miss Ivy, If you please-"

"You have a very strong scent, Evi" Dionysus said. Looking at me in the eyes. "Who is your father?"

That can't be? He knows about Chaos? "I- I didn't know my father...And my mother was attacked while we were at a field trip. I am all alone..." I tried to sound sympathetic for myself. Luckily, Everyone bought it.

"My dear, Believe it or not, Your father is a god. He still lives" Chiron said.

You know Chiron you are really far from the point. My father is not a god. He is the creator of all. And secondly I know that he 'lives'.

"He-he does?" I asked. Stupid newcomer angle. I look very weak right now! Chiron nodded.

"Who is he?" I asked. His face darkened. "We do not know that my dear, but hopefully at the campfire tonight, you will be claimed."

"Claimed...?"

"Your father will claim you as his daughter. Then you will be assigned in a cabin."

"Cabin...?"

"Maybe it is best my dear that we start your tour. Grover, please call percy." The satyr nodded.

Percy...That must be Percy Jackson! He's a leader of this camp? My work was cut off! Thank you centaur.

I went inside to retrive my pack. Fortunately, nothing was taken. When I went outside, Instead of finding Percy Jackson, I find myself looking with disgust to Zach. The boy with a perma-smirk.

"Grover where is Percy?" Chiron asked. I know he doesn't like Zach much.

"Percy wasn't there at the cabin. Zach told me Percy was with Annabeth. Instead he said, Do not bother Percy, I'll go instead." Grover was a ranter.

While Chiron and Grover talked, Zach tried to make a converation with me. And everytime I refuse him, he just wants me more...disgusting mortal.

"Hey I'm Zachary Lopez, But you can call me Zach. What's your name, beautiful?" He started flirting with me! A few more flirts mortal and you'll see my fist in your face.

"None of your business..." I whispered he smiled.

"Who's your parent? Aphrodite?"

"No now get lost!"

"Why not Aphrodite? You're as beautiful as her daughters...Hey why not go out with me? I defeated the minotaur and some empousai. I'm the greatest hero ever!"

I rolled my eyes. "Hey guys!" I said to Chiron and Grover " Where's my tour?"

Zach cleared his throat. "What?" I cried. Did I mention I do not like not knowing things?

"I'm your tour in case you haven't noticed..."

"Ugh just start..." I left the big house trailing behind Zach.

Zach introduced me to some daughters of Aphrodite to brag about me. He said it like I was his so everytime he would brag I would tell them it's a lie.

He brought me to some stations like, sword fighting, knife throwing ,archery and other more. When we got to the sword fighting station he showed off. I heard from other campers he was just like Percy, his brother. So I think that Percy is his older brother.

While he was at the arena, I was just sitting around. I asked a camper named Nico, Son of hades, who Percy Jackson was. He said many great things like retriever of the master bolt and Golden Fleece. Holder of the sky. Savior of Annabeth and Artemis and most of all, Hero of the second titan war.

Now I know why Chaos wants to recruit Percy. He's a great guy after all. Nico said his most recent victory was to retrieve the apples of the hesperides. He was the only one who knew it. It was a secret quest between Percy and Athena.

Because of the long chat between Nico and me, I didn't notice Zach left. I saw him going to the beach. I ran after him and cried "Zach!"

When he turned around he wasn't Zach at all.

Wait...This boy looks like Zach except from the gray hair...

"Excuse me?" He said.

"Are you Percy Jackson?" I asked. He nodded.

"Well your brother owe me a tour. I only saw the stations can you please do the tour and not him?"

He looked at the beach for a moment before nodding. I smiled. Now for plan 2.

Plan 2 was get to know him for a bit and convince him to join.

"Hey what's your name?" He asked.

"Ivy Rivera"

He led me to the amphitheater and the campfire. He brought me to the cabins also.

As I remember, there are now cabins for minor gods. I was suppose to be in a cabin before or after the campfire but I doubt I'll be claimed. So I need to convince Percy tonight.

A conch horn sounded and everyone went out of their cabins and started going to the pavilion we passed by earlier.

"Dinner's ready. Just follow them and go to the hermes table" Percy instructed then left. I was about to go when I hesitated. I thought about going and eating or following him.

Instead I ended up following, I went to the beach and saw him spying two people making out.

One was Zach and-

"Annabeth...?" Percy whispered. I turned invisible and flew to the front of Zach and the blond, Annabeth. They were all out and I can see Annabeth really doesn't care about anything. Then they started talking.

"Come on Annabeth Break up with him already..." He said between kisses. They break apart for a minute then annabeth answered, "No I can't we just started last month. Going out with each other then I-"

Zach interrupted her with a kiss. They kissed passionately that it makes me sick.

"Then cheat him. Go out with him and me," Zach said with a smirk.

"You are so bad Zachary Lopez! I think I'll like that then when the time comes I'll broke up with him." They started leaning when Percy came out.

"No you can't do that Annabeth" Percy said. Fuming with anger. "You can't do that because **I** am broking up with **you!** " Percy took out a ring with diamonds in it. It has a grayish glow. Meaning blessing from Athena.

"I finally got your mother to like me then you cheat on me with my half- brother?"

Zach rolled his eyes. "Such Drama queen"

Percy noticed and punched him in the face that left him with a bleeding nose. I saw Chiron and some campers gathering behind Percy.

"PERSEUS JACKSON WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Chiron bellowed. Some apollo children tended Zach's bleeding nose.

"But Chiron-" Percy said

"Percy just go to your cabin."

"But-"

"PERSEUS!"

Percy sighed and went. I followed him. According to what I heard from the campers, Percy was very depressed when Posideon announced Zach was his favorite son.

Then every wrong thing that Zach does was blamed on Percy, Even the incident on the last capture the flag game. I watch as he went inside inside his cabin. Then he went outside with a bag. At the tree he said goodbye and left. I turned visible and called out to him.

"Percy!" I cried. He looked up.

"Oh...Hi Ivy" He's really heartbroken. Poor thing. "What are you doing here? It isn't safe for you..."

I snorted "Yeah right Percy can we talk?"

"We are already talking Ivy but sure thing..."

I directed him to a tree outside camp. "Percy I am not who you think I am..."

Percy narrowed his eyes. "Really? What are you then?"

I laughed. "I'm not a monster...I am the daughter of Chaos, Princess of the void."

I expected him to laugh but he just sighed. " Ivy I really appreciate your effort to cheer me up but that is no use. I am really heartbro-" He looked around. "Ivy?"

I giggled. I turned invisible so he would see my powers. "I'm here Percy."

"You're...invisible?" He asked looking straight at me.

"Yeah and I have many more powers too because as I said, I'm a daughter of Chaos."

He thought about it for a minute then he said "I believe you what do you want me to do?"

"Come with me to Planet chaos. Be my dad's first soldier." I said turning visible.

"Soldier?"

"Just let dad explain."

"Ok, good timing too. I really need some distractions right now..." He mumbled.

"Distractions for what happened earlier? or..." He didn't say anything "...for something else?"

I waited for his reply so when I didn't get any, I sighed and packed up.

"We leave after I'm finished erasing camp's memories ok? get ready."

I was about to go when Percy hold be back. "Percy..."I said.

"Ivy...can I tell you something?" He asks. His face is very dark and emotionless over the moonlight...

"Yeah sure...What's up?" I ask sounding casual even though I kow this will get dramatic.

"I- I really had a rough month this year. I mean first my- them- was killed then Zach and I was just-" He sighed sadly "-I was just alone. No one was there for me...even Chiron...My father smile like my parents didn't die and my friends move past me like I'm an ugly naiad. I- I really can't stand it so that's why I agreed to meet Chaos. For once, I want to forget my awful past..."

His grip was loosened and he was staring on the ground. "Don't worry Percy I understand.."

He smiled faintly and looked up at the sky. "So...wipe memories huh?"

"Come on I need to get going..." I said smiling. and he laughed at my expression.

"Really? You can really do that?" I nodded."So can you please let them remember me hitting Zach?"

"Sure thing be right back and do not move" He nodded.

I turned invisible again and grabbed my memory wiper. I then flew back to camp and approached every camper and wiped their memory of me being there.

When I saw Annabeth I was digusted because she seemed happy Percy was punished. So I went to her cabin. Cabin 6 she told me and wrote in a piece o paper:

_Dear Annabeth:_

_SOMEDAY You'll cry for me like I cried for you,_

_SOMEDAY You'll miss me like I missed you,_

_SOMEDAY You'll need me like I needed you,_

_SOMEDAY You'll love me _

_But I won't love you_

_Goodbye Camp Half-blood_

_-Percy_

I put it at the table with some blueprints. After I was finished, I went to the big house and wiped Dionysus, Chiron and Grover's memory.

I went back to the tree where Percy was waiting. Percy was sleeping.

I turned visible and and folded my arms over my chest. "Hey!"

I said. He was instantly on his feet and holding a sword. "Percy it's me Ivy"

"Oh Oh right. You finished?"

"Yeah come on." I called my ship to dock in front of us.

I took Percy and carried him to my ship. Inside Kari was waiting for us.

"Good evening miss Ivy, mission success milady?"

"Of course Kari, Kari this is Percy Jackson, Percy this is Kari. My pilot and friend."

"Oh hi Kari" Percy greeted.I think Kari blushed.

"Kari set course to Planet chaos. Also prepare another bed for our guest."

"Yes miss..." Kari replied. She turned as emotionless as a stone for a minute then produced a bed from the floor.

"Thanks Ivy, Kari...I think...I'll ...to...sleep...zzzzzzzz.." Percy said. He tried not falling asleep but he did.

I flew over him to check if he is sound asleep and sighed.

"Miss Ivy...Why does lord Chaos want Percy?"

"Because Kari-" I looked at Percy sympathetically. "-Percy is all alone..."

Kari was confused but didn't ask.

I sghed and went to sleep. Only to be awaken by a nightmare...

**A/N: sorry for slow updating. Classes had started...So see ya and please review**


	3. oh great chaos is sad

**A/N: I am proud to say that I have so many assignments and I don't have any time for these things.(please note the sarcasm) But don't worry i'll continue it for you since this is my first step at being a writer.**

**Percy Pov**

After settling down on one of Ivy's guest bed I had a dream. About my old life...

_*dream*_

_There I was invisible looking over camp. I saw Ivy being invisible placing something on Annabeth's blueprints. When I looked over that it was a note that said:_

_Dear Annabeth:_

_SOMEDAY You'll cry for me like I cried for you,_

_SOMEDAY You'll miss me like I missed you,_

_SOMEDAY You'll need me like I needed you,_

_SOMEDAY You'll love me _

_But I won't love you_

_Goodbye Camp Half-blood_

_-Percy_

_I don't really remember writing this though. Ivy left the cabin and went to the tree where she saw me sleeping on a tree then we talked and we boarded her ship. I just look at the ship while it took off. _

_I went back to the cabin where the note was. I stared at it in minutes then suddenly Malcolm bursts through the door with arms full of papers. He put it on the table crushing the note under. Then he went outside with a sigh. I went outside the cabin. _

_I just wandered there at camp for what seems like days. _

_Then at the Athena cabin one day was a ruckus. I saw Zach and Annabeth go to the big house so of course I we got to the big house Annabeth gave Chiron the note she was clutching. He read it aloud for the whole camp to hear. _

_Some people were angry, some were sad, some or maybe one person didn't care at all. Annabeth seemed lost at words for once._

**"**_Good riddance. We finally got rid of our problem." Zach said. Muttering drama queen over and over again. Annabeth was sad._

_"Uhhh...he-he isn't serious is he Chiron? I mean he isn't stupid enough to got to the mortal world alone...I-I mean he knows how-"_

_"SHUT IT ANNABETH!" Everybody jumped a little at Zach's remark. "You don't care for him remember?"_

_Annabeth looked like she was about to cry."Well..." Chiron said. Not sure how to react to this._

_"Counselors, meet me at the big house...NOW" Every body went to their cabinsexcept the counselors._

_They all argued about the same thing...my dissappearance._

_Clarrise,Conner and Travis,Katie,Piper,Leo,keep pinning the blame on Zachand Zach keep arguingthat it wasn't his.. Then Nico finally said that Annabeth is the one responsible for it. She was the only thing that Percy cared about and yet this is how she would repay his attention._

_"SILENCE!" Chiron cried. He trudged around the room. "We will assign some quests.A quest to find Percy...who would volunteer?"_

_Clarrise held her hand so high and fast that she was picked._

_"Clarrise..."Chiron said "You are allowed to bring two companions. Make your choice later and tomorrow you will go and find him."_

_Clarrise nodded._

_"Dismissed"_

_All the counselors went to sleep except Annabeth. She felt really guilty for abandoning Percy. From behind, because of her guilt, she was too busy to hear Zach. And by the time Zach approached her, Annabeth's memory of Percy was lost and replaced by Zach, the 'Hero of Olympus'_

_*End of dream*_

Percy was panting when he woke up. Which made Ivy worry.

"Bad dream?" Ivy guessed.

I nodded."Don't worry. Dreams will disappear soon enough."

I was puzzled." Dissappear?"

"Yeah, Assassins of Chaos never have dreams. We only have dreams if it's super important. Like for instance, my dream about your camp."

I nodded again. Ivy kept talking. " Since you're still an unofficial assassin you'll only get a few dreams now and then but when you are full-fledged I promise no more dreams."

_LANDING IN 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1_

...

_WE HAD REACHED OUR DESTINATION. PLANET CHAOS._

"We're here" Ivy said. Ivy uninstalled Kari's chip and took out her automaton body. She then placed the chip and rebooted Kari.

"Thank you,milady" Kari said. Ivy nodded.

"Kari would you please take my things at my room. I'll just take Percy to the throne room."

Kari nodded and sped off. "Let's go Percy" Ivy said.

I followed her to a series of doorways and corridors then finally we stopped in front of a two-doored room.

"Okay behind this door is my father. Clean up and introduce yourself properly. Got that?"

"Ok" Ivy sighed and pushed the doors. She walked casually like a model at the red carpet at the floor. I followed behind her.

While walking along the long aisle, I gazed around the room. It was spacious. The room itself was like a dome. The ceiling was curved and was like endless. It showed us the milky way. The planets, the sun. Even the blackholes and comets in the galaxy.

When I looked around the room I can only say wow. There were doors of different colors and names. Some colors here isn't even shown at earth .Some paintings were hanged on the wall. I noticed a blue painting I'm completely awared of. Starry, starry night by Vincent Van Goh **(A/N: wrong spelling or not? If so I'm sorry!) **At the middle of the room was a table reflecting the image at the ceiling.

At the end of the aisle were two thrones on an elevated stage. It overlooks the table. Name plaqes were placed at the side of the thrones. One throne was larger than the other. The larger one has Chaos beside it and had the design of a shining white star. A star of the end. **(A/N: Am I right?)** The smaller one had Iveigh beside it and had the design of a red and black star. I don't even know if it exists.

"Father. Mission was a success,my lord. I brought you Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon"

"Of course, now leave us Iveigh."

Iveigh? I looked at Ivy. She was gritting her teeth. "Yes father."

She walked out of the room and we can hear her loud ramblings at the door.

Chaos cleared his throat. "I- am terribly sorry for my daughter. Please excuse her."

"Oh it's fine sir. I don't mind." Chaos smiled. Chaos was very dark but when he smiled the stars in his suit glowed brighter.

Do you get what I'm saying? I'm not either. So just to make the point clear Chaos was wearing a business suit like Zeus. Only Chaos' has a moving image of stars.

"Perseus Jackson...I heard so much about you..."

"Ummm sir? If I may ask...Why am I here?"

Chaos stood up and walked around the room.

"Percy...What do you know?"

"I-...umm...Ivy...told me that she- i mean you- was recruiting soldiers for some kind of army-" Chaos nodded and encouraged me to go on "-and I was the first soldier.

"Actually she said two things. " I said hurriedly. "The first one was me being a soldier and the second one was an assassin. Like her."

"Very well done Percy, You certainly paid attention to my daughter. Percy to tell you the truth...I had had my eye on you for years. After the battle with Gaea actually. You possess values that caught my eye. At first I wasn't sure if I would recruit you but when I saw the what happened with your girlfriend and your brother...well I became sure. I sent Iveigh to recruit you after I got the vision. Just like I hoped, She came on time. And now here you are."

The things that Chaos said was a lot to take in. I took a deep breath and thought about it. Chaos knew that Annabeth was going out with Zach yet he didn't do anything about it...Is he really that desperate to take me?

"Why didn't you warn me?" I asked him. He was too busy admiring me so he was taken aback.

"Pardon?" He said.

"You said you knew that Annabeth and my brother were already dating." I said to him. "Why didn't you stop them even if it was wrong?" I was nearly shouting now. "You could just send a vision or something, just stop them from seeing each other!"

By the time I finished yelling, I was panting. YET Chaos was calm. And that angered me more.

"Perseus-" He started "You do know of the ancient laws. Right? And according to the ancient laws there are two things I couldn't do. One, is to have an affair with my daughter's fights. And two, is to never hurt another living being. You are a part of daughter's affairs. Even so I cannot leave my home. I am forever condemned in this planet. I can only assign my other daughter Ivegh to do my jobs..."

"Lazy freak..." I muttered. He seemed to heard me and wilted a little. Literary. I mean the stars in his suit became black holes. It looked like a nightmare. The galaxy at the ceiling had black holes. Then the ground started shaking. I'm pretty sure I didn't cause this one.

The Ivy came rushing in saying something like "Father! Calm down!" She came past me and went straight to her father.

"Father, Calm down. whatever it is please forget it. He didn't mean it."

Ivy was glaring at me like crazy! It was like having an entire army of kindly ones + Hades glaring at me.

"Perseus, may I suggest you leave now and talk about this matter later. Kari is outside. She will lead you to your room." I nodded. I ran outside. Looking at ceiling made up of destruction. By the time I got out of the room. There was no more earthquakes or should I say Chaosquakes...Yeah I know. How can I joke around at a time like this? And my joke was pretty corny. I totally reek.

"Master Percy, Please follow me." Kari lead me to a series of hallways then stopped in front of a room. "This will be your room for the time being ,Master. Your things are in there."

"Thanks I guess." Kari bowed and left. When I went inside I was really surprised. It was just like Montauk. At least our cabin there. I went to the balcony and it was really like the beach. I heard someone clear their throat. I turned around.

"Ivy..." I gulped. What's with the atmosphere? And why am I recalling some creepy sound effects? Not good.

"It seems that i mistook you...I was very disapointed at what happened earlier..."

"Im sorry I just got out of control. I regret murmuring those two words...I really do...Ivy please forgive me."

"You sound really stupid, Perseus Jackson. For someone who is almost the cause of a galaxy wipeout, All you can say is forgive me?" She shook her head "Uh no way are you going to learn like that. You have to pay up."

"Pay up? How?"

"Labor" She muttered and chuckled darkly. for a girl she's scary.

"What kind?" I gulped. She smiled

"I condemn you to the position of training. Unless you don't learn and ease the pain...you will train everyday to get and compete to be a soldier is it clear?" She had a very stern face on ...she's creepy.

"I ...wait what? You're deal is much like Chaos. Are you kidding me?" Ivy started laughing. I smiled. "Iveigh! You joker!"

She started laughing like crazy. Her laugh is very beauiful. It's almost like you're listening to nature's calm days. "What can I say Percy? You got my father...If you don't like the easy way I had to force you...hahahaha! You should have seen your face! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I started laughing with her. After a while I said. "You got me sure I accept. Just you wait Ivy one day I'll be an equivalent opponent to you. "

"Sure Jackson. I'll be waiting for that day." She looked at her watch that I didn't notice before. "Since you're still in training we'll let the room remain this way but when you get promoted to assassin we need the interior decorators." She chuckled.

"See you Jackson. Just rest for the rest of the day. Tomorrow is the start of training. Bye Percy"

"Bye Ivy." Ivy left my room and I was all alone so I slept. I sure do like my new home. Its much better than my last one especially when Ivy is around...

I...really appreciate it Ivy.

**Meanwhile At the throne room...**

ACHOO!

I sneezed again. "Jeez what's with me?"

"Someone is thinking about you Iveigh. Probably Percy." Chaos answered then shrugged.

"PLease father no more teasing. What no work today? If so then I'll be resting."

Father nodded. Percy thinking about me? ha Perish the thought. It would take 10 more centuries before that happens.

**A/N: I really apologize to my readers. I know its been months but being a 7th grader is really tough...I know I'm all excuses please still continue readeing my series and my other story of the hunger games, the new girl. Thanks :)**


	4. Nico's story

**A/N: So how is my 3 chapters so far? Here's my 4th chapter for this series. Hope you enjoy it. Though this is basically on earth the whole time.**

**Nico's Pov**

_Okay He's not here and there...Not at home...Ughhhhh. How do you find 1 freaking powerful demi-god! _I thought. I looked around the forest while riding on mrs. o'leary. The earth itself was telling me that he's gone. I saw these symptons yesterday morning. When I was walking down the beach and the sea was gross green and there were dead plants and fishes on the shores.

Also yesterday morning was the time that Clarisse, Grover and I left to find Percy. We already tried everywhere. Montauk, their home. Every place that Sally have memories of Percy. We even tried every place a quest of Percy's was held. But nooooo such luck.

So trying to update you all, Yesterday was really strange. I mean annabeth was really strange. At first we thought it was guilt that traumatized her but now she's...how do you say it?...she's cheeerful. Like there wasn't a Percy problem in the first place. Zach was happy about everythng.

So all the counselors kinda ignored the athena cabin. And the athena cabin hated their leader for it. Though the Annabeth I knew wasn't as passive as this but somehow something feels wrong...very wrong...

WOOF!, mrs. o'leary barked. I smiled to her and said "Let's go back Mrs. O'leary, I bet they're waiting for us."

WOOF! WOOF! She replied. She shadow traveled back to the temporary camp that Clarisse and Grover set up. "Any Luck?" Clarisse asked. I shook my head. She groaned while Grover sat there looking at the flowers at his feet. Suddenly, He bursted into tears and the tears dropped on the flowers. The flowers wilted.

"We're almost out of money and food. Also we're very short on ideas on Percy's whereabouts. Why not just go back?" Grover said. We already knew that Grover was the only one who can easily give up. Also the one whose feelings are easily hurt.

"Grover!" I cried "We can't give up now. We still have to-"

"I think it's best to do it." Clarisse cut me off. She had her head down. Shameful of what she said.

"What?!" I asked. "What did you say?!"

"I'm saying let's go back for now, we can continue after thinking it all over again." She packed her bags and the tent we recieved from Artemis. Grover helped her clean up.

When all of them were ready I finally gave in. I packed my things and accompanied them to the station.

"Well, we're really sorry Nico for giving up so early...Well, see you at Camp" Grover was obviously trying not to cry. I nodded to them.

"Well, Mrs. O'leary Let's go to camp half-blood."

WOOF! She went to the alleyway and shadow traveled back to camp.

...

When she was done shadow traveling, I found myself at my cabin. The insides of the Hades Cabin is mostly shadows. It was lightened by shimmering blue flames at the walls. When Mrs. O'leary shadow travels back to camp, she immediately goes to our cabin.

"Well, Mrs. O'Leary You're free to wander around for now. I'll just call you when we're going all right?" I asked her. WOOOOF! She replied. I let out a faint smile.

I went out of my cabin and went to the big house. Argus was at the door looking at me. Even though I've been here for quite some time, It still wasn't comfortable having 100 eyes staring at me at the same time.

"Uhh hey Argus, Just gonna talk to Chiron" I said. Keeping my distance I went throught the doorstep.

The interior of the big house was much the same. The leopard was hanging on the wall and believe it or not, it was snoring. The rear end of a horse was vivible behind the shelves.

"Chiron?" I asked. He then faced me full time and his face was full of worry. When he saw me he was kinda relieved.

"NIco! Thank goodness you're here, my boy. I really need some good news. What have you come with?" He asked.

I shook my head and his smile faded. "Well...This Complicates things. I really don't get things around here anymore." He kept muttering to himself after that.

"Chiron what do you mean? What's as weird as Percy's long disappearance?"

He stared at me for a moment and sighed. "Nico, I guess I can trust you with this information" He took a deep breath. "I am afraid that Annabeth has lost her mind."

I laughed. But Chiron's face was so serious. "W-What do you mean Chiron?"

"Annabeth had forgotten all of her memories of Percy. Somehow the supposed Percy Jackson became Zachary Rodney. I don't kow what kind of spell it is but somehow it isn't better with having Mr. Rodney as our hero of olympus. All of Percy's quests, Achievements, Titles...It all are to Zach's according to Annabeth's mind. Right now the Hecate cabin are trying to work it off."

"Oh I see " I chuckled and Chiron looked at me strangely.

"This is no laughing matter Nico. If the camp doesn't get our Annabeth Chase then sure we'll have some Chaos."

"Chiron! Look at it closely! Isn't it obvious? Zach is the one who's behind this. He probably drugged her, casted a spell and voila! Annabeth's memories are jumbled. Just kidnap him, put him in the basement question him until he cracks. Easy as cake." I was really proud of what I came up with but I had a problem...

"Nico" Chiron looked at me straightly in the eye. "You are forgetting something. Poseidon can't stand at us for doing or planning something like that. If we attempt to, He will destroy the dock. And he is a god and no one can talk sense to him since he's one of the big three.."

"Ohhhhhhh" I said. Right, poseidon.

"Well I'll think of something while I travel Chiron, I wanted to talk to you about something..."

"What is it my boy?"

"I'm leaving camp to find Percy. i may be gone for a long time and taking someone with me would be a burden. So I'll be going now..."

"What about your duties as counselor?" Chiron asked when I was at the doorstep.

"Aria would take care of them, I'm taking Mrs. O'leary with me okay? See you Chiron."

When I was out of the big house I was sure I heard 'May the gods be in your favor' from Chiron. I don't really care if they do I just want to find my friend.

I entered my dark Cabin. Only five of us live here. 3 boys and 2 daughters. The eldest is me then Aria Winters, then Matt Matthews, Zein York and lastly, cute little Vicky Wright. All of them came at the same year but 1 month apart.

"Hey Aria you're now the Hades' Cabin counselor" I told Aria who was lying on her bed and listening to music.

"Sure and you're now the greatest lord of the dead." She retorted back.

I looked at her. "I'm not kidding you know" I crossed my arms over to my chest and glared at her. She seemed to feel the tension in me and took me seriously. She sighed and went back to her music.

"When will you be back?" She asked without even looking at me. I shrugged and went off with a little bye. I headed to the sword arena and found Mrs. O'leary.

"Hey girl" I greeted the hellhound. She wined when she saw me. "You up for another round?"

She got up then we left the camp. Truthfully, I want Grover and Thalia with me but you know how they are. Busy, busy busy!

But even though they're like that, we are his friends there are some things that we can never repay. Like the time Percy rescued me from the twin giants I can neer repay a deed like that. For Thalia's case, for finding her brother and other things. And for Grover's case, Fro being a good friend all along.

I swear that I won't give up on finding Percy, Even if I go to the center on the earth, My quest for Percy will never end until I find him. That's how real bestfriends are...

Wait form me Percy...

**A/N: So how many months have passed? I don't know...Anyway Mark of Athena is now selling on stores! Go get it! It was so good! Not gonna spoil it! XD**

**Please continue reading my stories and don't forget to reiew! Thanks. :)**


	5. A part of Ivy's past

**A/N: So sembreak left so fast. I'll be honest with you all. I am bored! I'm losing my fanfiction spirit! I guess it can't be helped. Wattpadd has the better of me. I'm sorry. I'll try to finish this story for you. Thanks to the 12 people who reviewed anyway. Namely: Avardsin, The goddamn dark knight, Deathly ark, Jenn008, KronosSlayer21, razska'spromise, foreverandalwaysdark, wolfspirit223, L. Lawliet-Reu Ryuzaki, someone who entered as "Guest" , someone who entered as "lolgirl" and especially Evmaster who gave the loooongest review/suggestion ever. Thank you to all of you.**

**Well, Anyway here's chapter 5!**

**Percy Pov**

It's been a month since I arrived at planet Chaos whatsoever. My training has been harsh under the hands of Ivy but gentle when Chaos does the teaching. Most of the day Ivy is out and cannot be found. Which was both saddening and relieving to me. Sad because I can't really talk to anyone and relieved because I wouldn't get any lessons from her. Weird...

I noticed that there is a lot more to this planet than what it seems. I noticed that this planet is very small, like the size of the earth moon but a little bigger. The whole planet was taken over by Chaos. No trespasser is ever allowed there without an invitation.

The planet is also deserted. The only ones living here is Chaos, Ivy and me. We're the living life forms anyway. Kari and other automatons serve as the servants of the rock creatures/Golems guard the mansion from the gates.

So far the place keeps amazing me in every turn in the mansion. From the outside the mansion looks like a mix of the buckingham palace and the white house. A black dome shaped roof was held by white marble pillars. The place was in a perfect symmetrical building.

The front yard was full of different flowers that I never seen before. It was more gorgeous that the one I saw in Persephone's garden. All the plants seem to be shimmering. I look at the far side of the garden and to my surprise the Tree of the Golden apples of Hesperides was there.

The mansion, I think, covered 6 football fields. Then add 4 more for the pool and the grounds. Add another 2 for the gardens and there you have it. You have the mansion of Chaos. Enormous right? So far I had avoided to be lost and be late for my lessons. My lessons are something that should be taken seriously so they say.

About my schedule, My schedule is something that was carefully planned by none other than _Princess Iveigh_. Ughhh...She really is a pain in the hind sometimes. Come on who wants combat in 4 in the morning? She assigned my schedule as : 4 am to 7 am - Combat training with _her_. 7 am to 8 am - breakfast. 8 am to 11 am - Powers with Chaos. 11 am to 2 pm - Mechanics with automatons. 2 pm to 3 pm - Lunch. 3 pm to 7 pm - weapons with _her_ again 7 pm to 10 pm - Studies with _her. _

Yep, I am very busy. What kind of people woud have lunch in 3 in the afternoon?! Ivy is in a diet and she is planning to take me in one too. I thought about those things. I was in my room lying on my bed. On my first week here I felt homesick whenever I look around in my room. It just looks so much alike our cabin in mantauk. I remembered when I woke up in the middle of the night when I dreamt of the sky and the sea were fighting.

I looked at my clock beside me. It read 3:30 am. Nowadays I am really not having any sleep. I sighed and went to the bathroom. I did a quick shower and wore my training outfit.

My training outfit is made up of materials NOT on earth though some resembles it. The appearance is like leather but is as soft as silk and as comfortable as cotton. Ivy said the material was specially used for agents, assassins, soldiers and other people. She said it was a deadly material since many had risked their lives just to touch it. The outfit was like a blue hoodie that reaches up to my wrists though can be adjusted for length. The pants was a black loose jogging pants.

Another part of the outfit was the weapon belt, backpack and cloak but for now, since I am in training, I was only going to use my weapon belt. The outfit was just for exercises. I heard the real one was waaaaaay cooler than this one.

By the time I was finished getting ready, Kari was in the hallway. I greeted her good morning and went to the TC. Short for training center. It was located in the westernmost part of the west wing of the mansion. It was there because most of Ivy's training cause earthquakes, explosions yada yada yada.

From the eastern part of the mansion, walking to the TC was tiresome. It was like walking the entire courthouse (which is very long). From 3:40 the time I left my room I arrived at the TC a minute before 4 am. Which was a life saver.

"Ivy!" I waved my hand even though I knew Ivy wouldn't see me anyway instead of hearing me. Ivy was at the racks of weapons. She was looking at her watch. When she heard me she took her watch of and threw me a sword.

"Jackson today you will be fighting different monsters summoned from the medditerenian. The landscape will adjust accordingly to the monster's type. You need to at least defeat 10 monters of each kind so count them all. And if by chance you still have some time left-" She smiled deviously "-you'll be getting a duel from me. Good luck Jackson I'll be watching from the Balcony."

From there she literally flew to the balcony. I went to the rack and grabbed some weapons that were sure to harm the incoming monsters. The whistle blew and the first wave of freaky things called monsters came and charged at me.

Well what else will I do? This is an assignment so I charged back with all my might.

**Ivy's Pov**

I watch as Jackson slash up the seahorses as they charge at him. Jackson is showing a lot of potential at being a soldier. Heck he might even be able to surpass _him_.

"My lady?" I looked around and saw Kari holding my samsung galaxy tablet. I checked it and saw 3 notifications. All from earth.

I sighed. Notifications from earth are always the worst. It's like rubbing my weakness in front of my face. My tablet was specially designed by Kari and _him._ It was a birthday present from many many years ago. Because of that I treasure it always. I often check up on it to see some news. It's like my newspaper for the universe. I often recieve the notifications from earth and Ida (it is NOT an asteroid) since both planets recieve the most trouble.

The 3 notifs from earth are flashbacks from Percy's part. The first one shows Annabeth losing her memory of him being replaced by Zach (courtesy of Zachary Loopy of course). The second one shows the informant guy, Nico, leaving camp half-blood with a shockingly nice hellhound. The last one shows Camp halfblood in a mess! It was so disgusting I didn't even dare listen to the conversations.

I was about to tell Kari to bring the tablet back to my room when it vibrated and showed a new notification. I opened it. And as soon as I opened it I wish I hadn't...

It showed a scene in the house. A house that I knew TOO well. I swept over to the next scene. People were flooding into the house. Some were laughing, some were celebrating. Over the side hung a huge portrait of him. I looked at his children and his grandchildren and his great grandchildren. How could I disturb their peace?

"Kari..." I whispered. I closed my eyes and listened to Percy's sword clashing others. "Kari...please bring this back to my room. Thank you..." Kari replied a small yes milady and left. For the next hours or so I listened and watched Percy's battles. When it was 7 am I went to the mess hall, grabbed my breakfast and went back to my room without a word to Percy or to father.

For the next hours or so I was just in my room debating with myself whether I would go to earth or not. When Kari knocked on my dor for the third time, I decided that I would go.

I opened the door and let Kari in. "My lady" She said at when she followed me through my room "Lord Chaos summons you."

"Yeah tell him I'll be busy for awhile..." I said. I went to my huge wardrobe and pulled out clothes that would be suitable for the occassion I'm planning to go to.

"But milady..." Kari protested. Her robotic voice seems to be more human-like everday. She almost moves like a living being too.

"Shhh Kari.." I said facing her full while holding 2 or 3 clothes. "Kari...It seems like today is his birthay on earth. I'm planning to go there. And I plan to go there secretly."

Kari seemed to understand at once. Kari watched for a while then left. I resumed picking clothes. After a while I came up with 4 possible clothings. A red and black dress with black leggings and black knee high boots, A blue hanging tank top over a sleeveless black tshirt and blue sneakers, A checkered top with pants that reaches up to my knees and black sneakers or if I would just go with my usual uniform.

Kari came back nicely dressed. I felt envious of her. She can only choose the best of her bodies then boom! She's ready! But I on the other hand is pitiful. 500 shirts 300 bottoms and 1000 shoes plus numerous accessories. My closet is fully stocked but I don't know what to wear!

I chose to go with my simplest pair of clothes. A plain beige top with skinny jeans. I also chose to wear a brown coat that reaches up to my elbows. I also wore my brown boots and a brown bonnet to match my coat. I also grabbed my gift from the automatons, a necklace made from leftout chips and cards with the shape of an I. In the back was a red button for secret purposes.

After getting dressed I grabbed my keys and went to the courtyard with Kari trailing behind me. Whenever we passed by some automatons, they would give me a single look of pity.

Here's a fact: All the automatons in the mansion know everything or see everything well you get my point. They're like the oracle times a hundred. But not one automaton walks the place with the knowledge of all. Some are for the past some for the future some are for the speed of time and some go out of the planet and into other planets to set things into the right direction.

They're also somewhat guardians of time. They see time as their friend, their family, their life. That's why they're automatons. They do not rot like mortals do. It kinda links with my weakness. I'm just glad that they're automatons with replaceable bodies.

Kari and I reached the courtyard in exactly 10 minutes. We boarded my ship and we set course to planet earth. Since the normal time to go to earth is 0800 hours equivalent to 8 hours, It was such a hassle. I wanted to go to earth immediately so I pressed the button in my necklace and fastforwrded the time with 4x speed.

We reached earth at exactly half an hour. We parked at a lonely parking lot in Manhattan, New york. I remembered when I fetched Percy from this wretched old planet. I sighed. That were the good old days.

Without my orders Kari transformed the ship into a black mercedes benz. "Kari..."chastitied. I think Kari sighed then she transformed it into a simple minivan. Before I can get in again she transformed it into a black volvo.

"Please milady. Just this once please try being unmodest?" Kari pleaded.

I sighed and got in. We went to his house somewhere in Montauk (yeah yeah a complete coincidence with Percy. It's not my fault that two guys share a certain place together.) What can I say that guy always liked the water.

The truth is that he originally lived in an apartment in New york. He left when we were in the end of our sophomore year in high school. But of course we kept in touched.

Because of that incident I was able understand who I truly am. I'm not some kind of a saint that the christians praise for being perfect. In fact I'm not perfect at all. My weakness is kind of pathetic actually.

In another half an hour we reached a spot a block away from the house. We parked there beside some little children playing jackstones then left.

His house was a simple yet elegant house. 3 stories high with 3 rooms each floor. In front was a gigantic tent with people laughing underneath. We knocked at the slightly opened gate.

A blonde girl in her teenage years was ordered to open the gate for us. She approached the gates and opened it.

"Hi...ma'am. Who are you?" She asked. Giggling a little. I immediately hated this girl. She wore a white sleeveless dress that reaches up to her knees. She had a black belt and black flat shoes. She wore white T necklace, blue feathered earings and a black headband. Too much accessories for a single event if you ask me.

"Ohhhh...ummmm" I muttered. I hadn't thought of that! of course they need to know my reasons of going here. Behind me I can hear Kari's buzzing sounds;meaning Kari is examining her!

"Milady" Kari whispered in my ear. "Her name is Trixie Winters. A granddaughter of his. The girls under the tent are Sandra Oh, Cesca Gates, and Farrah Ballon. The girls are friends and live nearby. They have a reputation of being pretty and smart. But also being snobby and arrogant. They are currently enrolled in-"

"Kari. Enough." I whispered back. She nodded. I looked back to Trixie.

"Hello Ma'am. My name is Astrid Smith and this is my friend Kari Bluer. My mother instructed me to come here. You see my grandmother and the late master were good friends..."

She looked at me in pure doubt. Another girl from the tent approached us then whispered something in Trixie's ear. Then they both giggled.

A man in his prime years approached us now. "What's going on here?" He asked.

Trixie looked relieved when she saw him. "Daddy She says she wants to come in. She says her grandmother knows grandpa."

He looked at me for a moment then to Kari. He thought about it for a moment. He then snapped his fingers loudly, which made both Trixie and I jump.

"Ae you perhaps...related to the late Cosette Rivera?" He asked.

In a normal situation I would roll my eyes. Behind me Kari stifled a laugh. Cosette Rivera? that's me. I'm also Ivy Rivera. I've been many people so far.

I nodded and started to act. "Yes sir. How did you know the name of my grandmother?"

He laughed and motioned me to come in. "You resemble her very much. It's a striking image. Please come in. Enjoy the party."

We nodded and went through the gate. The look on Trixie's face was priceless. When we were at the doorstep Trixie whispered:"Daddy, Are you sure about this? I don't think we can just trust her. I mean she might be a robber!"

Her dad looked at me for a while without knowing that I can hear their conversation. We went to the living room where everyone was almost gathered. Some boys were playing video games on the flat screen tv, Some old ladies were chatting and knitting in the corner. When we came in almost everyone took a look at me.

Another lady approached us and spoke to Trixie's dad. I ignored their conersation. Behind me I hear Trixie's dad clear his throat or basically calling mt attention.

"Uhmmm...Miss? I'm sorry but we haven't officially met yet. I am Robert Winters, Youngest son of the deseaced master. This is my wife, Maria.-" Maria bowed her head in a japanese manner. Is she somehow japanese? "-And my daughter, Trixie."

I noded wanting to be polite though I already introduced myself to Trixie It wouldn't hurt to repeat it. "Nice to meet you sir. My name is Astrid Smith And this is my friend Kari Bluer. We really thank you for letting us join the party."

"It's okay." Robert replied. "We really do not mind. I don't remember it well, Astrid but I think I remeber your grandmother. I was 4 years oldat that time when we last saw her."

"Yeah and whenever she will come you'll say 'hahahaha the lady is very pretty mommy' You used to say that didn't you dear robert?" Now a very old lady approached.

"Mo- Mother! please do not embarass me like that!" Robert whispered into her ear. Kari giggled, Trixie glared. Wow.

Robert sighed and introduced me. "Moher this is Astrid Smith a grandaughter of the late Cossete Rivera-" I swear when he said that I was related to my old self, many heads turned. "-Astrid, This is my mother, Beatrice Winters."

"Please just call me ms. Bea." She asked me. Robert sighed again.

Ms Bea was a lady that has a little difficulty in judging her age. She had no wrinkles and almost no sign of the old age. If it weren't for the faint lines in her forehead and her white hair, you wouldn't know that she's old.

"Mother you are married and you are not young. Please stop being a teenager!"

Instead of being hurt Ms. Bea laughed. "I still have a few years in this body. You can never get rid of me that easily Robert!" Then she walked away laughing. Robert sighed again and Kari giggled again and trixie glared again. It's a cycle.

I went to the Kitchen and helped my self to an apple. Robert and his family leftme alone.

"Milady..." Kari murmered. She sat by my side and looked at me.

"Kari..." I said looking at the apple. "Do you remember? When we first went here. He told me of the story of the golden apple...not knowing that it wasn't just a myth..." I took a bite in the red apple. Then Ms. Bea and some old ladies came up to me.

"This is who I was talking about girls. Astrid Smith and her friend Kari Bluer. Astrid, Kari my friends, Layla Crest, Kitty Nieve, and Polly West."

We all exchanged nice to meet yous. They brought me to their place in the living room.

"Kari dear, Did you know that Beatrice here wasn't supposedly chosen by that man? She was just a substitute actually." They all bursted into laughter.

"How mean Layla. You must know Astrid that almost all of us here was a competition to your grandmother."

"Competition?" I asked sounding dumb when I was actually bored. Of course I woud know the story. I just listlened to it anyway.

"You see Astrid, Your grandmother Cosette was a very strange lady. She wasn't ladylike like what other girls were. She was one of a kind. I heard Cosette was a really strange girl. She moved to this neighborhood long ago. You see that apartment across the street? There was a house there originally and that was where she lived with her father."

I smiled mentally. I remember. I was so pissed at the thought of staying at earth that I didn't go outside. Because of that I was confined here longer. I remember when I wasn't yet enrolled in school and the guy students from across the street would stare dubiously at me whenever I would go out to run some errands.

"At first we didn't like her. Well who would? A transfer student that caught everyone's attention whenever she was in the room. Our boyfriends were being taken away by her." They all giggled.

"Was she really pretty grandmother?" trixie asked behind me. I was really shocked to know that she was listening.

"Yes Trixie. She looks exactly like Astrid." Ms. Bea replied. Trixie smiled evilly and whispered ' then Mrs. Cosette was ugly.'

"I remember that of all the boys in the school the most average was the one she chose. Well not as a lover I'd say. She chose my husband to be her friend. SHe didn't even have any grl friends. All of them were guys and very uncool...well except for him." She dreamily sighed.

I remember now. She was the girl that glared at me whenever I was with him. She was the beatrice that I've spoken to when we were leaving the planet. She was the Beatrice that I've bribed...

"Then the school year came and went. It was summer. It was very irritating to know that they're neighbors. Then the incident came. I don't really remeber all the details but while Cosette and her other guy friends, including him, were coming home from the nerd camp, They were attacked by theives and he was really injured because he took a knife from the theif. Ever since then their relationship was void and we know the rest of the story."

"How Mrs. Cosette left granpa chose you, grandmother?" Trixie asked her again.

"Yes dear. I just knew that Cosette left for a very far away place." Ms. Bea looked at her watch. Well it's almost lunch time. Why don't we all eat?" She got up and left and her friends followed.

"Milady...Is that story true?" Kari asked me as she watch the retreating figure of beatrice winters.

"Kari... you know me better that that."

"Then what happened?"

"Do you not remember Kari? Why did we became close friends? Kari...he knew that I was not a normal human beinh. He knew that I was...extra ordinary. And when he incident came...At that moment...He saw through the mist! He saw through the mist Kari...By then I knew the gods were playing a trick on me. They sent monsters after us. The monsters knocked out all the boys. And when He saw me dueling the last monster...He stood between me and the monster! Talk about stupidity! After that I avoided him as much as I can. I remember the day Kari...It was a bright sunny day. Not a cloud in the sky. It was the day before the first day of school. Father and I decided that we'll leave since everything was experienced. I went to this house called beatrice to the garage and told her everything. How I'm not safe for him. How she loved him. I gave her a replica of the scarf of Aphrodite. She used that to charm him and then in a matter of years...he would forgot about me..."

"Milady...I'm so sorry...But what about the play you mentioned to us automatons?"

"Oh that was nothing. Kari the play was romeo and Juliet. I was Juliet and...he was romeo. It was like fate was pushing us together then suddenly pulled us farther apart. That was my punishment in school Kari. To do community service even if it means doing plays."

"Milady we must go back now. You'll be late for lunch."

"I know"

We bade goodbye to all of the people there. They begged us to stay for lunch but we told them we were busy. When we were almost at the door. A boy who obviously has a crush on me approached me. Trixie warned the boy. We used that to slip out f the crowd, go back to the volvo and return home. I had enough time to change back to my simple house uniform and eat lunch with percy and my father.


	6. The announcement

**A/N: Hi how did you like the previous chapter? It tells a lot about Ivy's personality. Which leaves me back to the question...would it be okay to you if my stories were long? Thanks for your reviews.**

**Also I would like to thank Percy Waterblue for his inspiring review. Thank you to all that took the time to review my story. So here's the catch after 2 chapters I need some new characters since you saw the incident between 2 characters in my story that have the same last name. I would like you all to suggest some characters to me. If it's alright I only need 10 or more characters. 5 girls and 5 boys. Though some characters aren't going to be used already. I would really appreciate it if you can give me the characters before this next saturday. Thank you!**

**Here's chapter 6!**

**Chaos Pov**

Iveigh...Ivy...what's wrong?

My princess is sad. Why is that?

"Ivy" I said at the lunch table. "Where have you been?"

She looked at me then looked away. "I had some business to attend to father. I was a little preoccupied to notify you." She answered curtly.

We all ate in silence. Percy was being a very good soldier. With both me and Ivy training him, He'll be at our level in no time. But of course that comes with a huge stomach.

Percy was gobbling down his food like there's no tomorrow. He didn't notice our tense environment.

Ivy finished her food and said good night. Percy followed after finishing his food. I sighed and went to the throne room. The automatons were waiting my orders.

"How is percy?" I asked them. I sat down on my throne while I wait the automatons' answer. They calculated for a minute then the AIC (Automaton in charge) answered: "My lord. He is ready for his test."

I nodded. "How can you be sure?"

"Earlier today, Princess Ivy gave him a test regarding his endurance and his use of weapons. He killed 50 or more land monsters and 20 or more elemental monsters. He wielded every weapon flawlessly. He did it without resting for 5 minutes."

I nodded again. Percy was already training very well."

I thought about it for a minute. "Automatons, ready the test materials."

They all nodded and walked into different directions. I looked at the globe. There was another war between Chalixxa and Jarina at Planet Ida. Earth was starting to be war crazed as well because of politics but in the mythologic side of earth, It was all right. Another 6 notifications from all over the universe. This was one of the reasons I wanted to have soldiers. Ivy needs to have comrades soon enough.

I went to the library where Ivy and Percy where having a brief history review of Planet Sefrane. When Ivy saw me she flinched and immediately went to the sofa in the middle of the room. Percy looked surprised but he sat down next to Ivy. I sat down on the armchair.

"So Percy..." I looked at him. He gulped. "How are you?"

"Uhhhh so far so good Chaos, I mean my lord" He looked ashamed.

I laughed lightly. "No formal talk here Jackson. How are you really?"

"I'm doing great Chaos I think I can keep up." He smiled faintly.

I nodded. "Good get ready then"

He was surprised. "Get ready for what?"

"Your test. Your test to become a full fledged soldier. It'll take place in three days. You know what to do Ivy"

Ivy nodded. "Just tell the automatons what you need for the test. I'm sure they'll be happy to cooperate" I reminded her. "Also Ivy...try to keep it simple." She smiled deviously like the assassin she is.

"Of course father" She bowed her head and I left.

**Ivy's POV**

"Soo Percy. Since I'm in a good mood. You can go to bed early"

"Really?" He asked. His face glowed with amazement.

I laughed at his expression. "Yeah don't make me change my mind."

He smiled widely and left. "Oh and Percy-" I said before he got any farther "-Be ready"

He shuddered and truly left. I smiled unable to keep my excitement.

Percy was near in being a full fledged assassin! And I'm going to assemble his test!

Oh the glory! I went over to Kari and explained my plan. I want this test to be flawlessly perfect.


	7. The dreaded 3rd day

**A/N: So? Sorry for the previous chapter. It was so short! I promise to make it up to you. Here's chapter 7**

**Percy's POV**

So the 3 days came and went. Ivy made my training harder if that was even possible. The night before the test all the automatons wished me good luck. But when I woke on my bedroom the third day, I knew something was wrong. Though I can't exactly pinpoint what was wrong.

I wore my training outfit and went to the TC. On the way there I noticed I didn't hear anything but the echo of my footsteps. There were no automatons nor monster guards on my way there.

I reached the TC. I didn't saw anyone. On the rack of weapons was a note from Ivy.

_Destroy the Golem. We'll be watching well. Good luck Percy._

I sighed. Typical Ivy. As usual she will watch from afar. I looked around for the Golem. I'll be in big trouble if it got away from the TC. I noticed that there were writings on the other side of the note.

_Whole planet is the warzone_.

I shook my head in disbelief. I ran around looking for the Golem. On the poolside was a trail of slimy mud. Must be from the Golem. I followed it and I reached the garden shed. Inside the Golem was eating some tools. Don't know why.

I charged at the monster and swung my sword. It went through its body. I thought for other ideas. This golem is very much likely to have a body of mud. I summoned my willpower to summon water. I lead the golem outside to the pool. I then kept attacking it with water. It fought back of course. It transformed its arms into sharp weapons. It attacked me with a rain of slimy knives.

I hid back in a tree. I touched a cheek and it stung. It actually got me. I closed my eyes and made the water gobble up the monster. When I looked back. It was over. The pool was dirty though.

I thought it was finally over. I was very wrong. I heard some noises coming back from the shed. I went in there and saw Kari and the other automatons tied up in a corner piledup in each other. I untied them and asked Kari what was happening.

"The golems were strong master! They kidnapped Miss Ivy and Master Chaos! We have to save them!" Kari replied. This isn't making any sense!

"What do you mean? Isn't there only one Golem?" I asked the automatons.

They shook there robotic heads. "No sir" One replied. "There was a conflict between the monsters. The monster that was delivered here was a multiplying golem. I don't know how he got to multiply but there must be tens of them by now."

I nodded. "Of course wait here."

"Wait! Master Percy!" Kari cried. "I know where they are!"

I whirled back and looked at her. "What?"

She nodded. "They are held in the stables.I must warn you though there are many guards."

I looked at her with a little doubt. "Kari how did you know?"

She looked at me with no hint of surprise. "The Golems have their own secret language. I heard them talking to one another and that is where I figured where they are held captive.

I sighed and nodded and went to the stables. From the garden to the stables was a trip of 10 to 30 minutes. It didn't help that I need to defeat every golem that I see. I reached the stables panting and sweating. I kicked open the door and went inside.

What I saw was that there was a humonguous golem about 7 feet tall and 9 feet wide. A fatty alright. It was gobbling down some hay. I couldn't see Ivy nor Chaos.

I charged at the monster. It growled and swung his arm. The next thing I knew is that I was at the wall groaning with pain. I charged again but this time a little quicker. I dodged the gigantic arm that came my way. But what I wasn't ready for was their ability to transform their arm into knives and other weapons. As the muddy knives were falling down, I took shelter under a thrown down metal wheelbarrow. I was also injured. MY training outfit torned up and my arms and legs were gashed. I looked at my right arm. It was bleeding and the wound was open. I need to defeat this fatty Golem soon.

I heard a beep and hen I looked at the doorway I saw Kari and the other automatons holding buckets of water. Kari approached me and cleaned my wounds. The moment the water touched me, I instantly felt energized. I summoned the water and ordered it to attack the muddy golem. My summoning must have been very powerful because even the water from the pool, which is across the planet, followed my command. While the water kept the golem busy, I charged at it and swung my sword. I hit its head where usual monsters have their heart. The next thing I knew, the monster was just a dirty pile of mud lying in the stable floor.

I looked up and went further into the stable. I ignored the protest of the automatons. Why were they protesting anyway? Was there something I didn't need to see?

I went inside and saw their point. Ivy and Chaos were never in harm's way. Ivy was sitting in an armchair casually watching at the tv. Chaos was studying at their map.

My jaw dropped when I saw the view before me. They tricked me!

Ivy noticed me and smirked. "How did it go, Jackson?"

I frowned. They messed with me!

"Is there something wrong Percy?" Chaos asked me. I was still frowning.

"Master Percy?" Kari asked. She and other automatons looked at me in worry.

I looked at them. I looked at all of them. They fooled me and played with my feelings! I feel so...so...

.

.

.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You got me Ivy!" I laughed. I laughed so hard that I fell on my knees and tears were coming out of the corner of my eyes.

Ivy started chuckling as well. Chaos, Kari and the others joined me in laughing hysterically. We laughed for minutes!

When we quieted down I said "You really got me Ivy, I thought I would lose another family. Turns out it was all a joke." I looked at the automatons. "What were those golems anyway?"

"They are the guards and familiars of the palace. They are simply willing to help in case our princess needs it."

Ivy turned the television of and stated walking outside. "Well Percy, You better clean up, We still have a ceremony to attend." Ivy walked out of the stables without another word.

I ran back to my room. I grabbed a white towel and showered. I made sure that every speck of dirt and grime were off my body. After 10 minutes I walked out of the bathroom. I was very surprised when Kari was in my room!

"Ka- Kari! What are you doing here?!"

I swear if automatons can blush then she did. She stared at my body for too long that I covered it with a pillow. Not that I was ashamed. I'm confdent with my body for just right.

She handed me a black clothes. "Miss Ivy sent me to bring you clothes for the party tonight. Please wear it she said. No exceptions too she said."

I sighed and took the outfit. Kari quickly exited my room. I examine the clothe. It was the same cloth from my training outfit. Too bad it was torn up.

I slowly wore the outfit. It was a blue tshirt with a black hoddie. There was also a leather pants and black Nike shoes.

I went to the ballroom. Even before I got to the room, I can already hear the music.

I went inside and I instantly froze. There were many automatons but no living people. I went over to chaos. "Uh Hi Chaos." I said.

He looked at me. "Oh Percy, my boy. Are you enjoying the party? Ivy really made it special! Our special guest should be arriving soon." He looked at his watch. "Well Percy, Enjoy this as much as you like! When our special guest comes the ceremony will begin!"

I nodded and Chaos left. I wandered around the room looking for Kari. Suddenly I tripped. Not exactly tripped but someone bumped into me. Something hard, that is. I turned around and saw Kari.

"I'm very sorry! Forgive me master Percy!" She said.

I smiled at her, "Don't worry about it Kari, You look nice by the way."

I swear...She blushed. She was wearing a blue and white striped tshirt and a pants that only reaches up to her knee. She had a necklace with a compass and her hair was tied up in two pigtails.

"Really? Miss Ivy was the one who arranged me..."

Well Ivy has a good taste, I thought. I looked around searching for Ivy.

"Hey, Kari. Where's Ivy?" I asked her. She looked up to me and pointed to the door. Suddenly the door opened and a girl walked in. I just stared in awe. "Kari...Don't tell me she's IVY?!"

Kari only nodded. "Never knew she can be a girl..." I whispered. Suddenly Ivy looked, no the right term is _glared_. Ivy glared at me and went to her father's side. I just chuckled.

I went beside Ivy. "Uh Hi Ivy?" I don't really know how that turned into a question.

"Hi...Percy" Did she hesitate in saying my name?

"Well, You look...um..." What word does she fit into?

"Horrible? Ugly? Puke worthy? Just say it Jackson."

"Amazing!" I blurted out. We were silent for a few seconds then she looked away.

"I'm not in the mood for games." She whispered.

Well It's true though. The upper part of her brownish heir was tied in the back of her scalp with a braid while he lower part was just hanging in wavy curls. She wore a black undershirt with a blue 3/4 jacket on top. She also wore skinny black jeans and some black boots. Her necklace was a silver I and her belt was glittery and hanging diagonally at her hips. She wore earings that looks like a lock and a key.

All in all, She looks amazing. Suddenly the sound of bells caught our attention to the door. Chaos announced that our special guest has arrived. We waited in front of the thrones. The automatons gave way to the coming people. The door opened and revealed 2 people. A woman and a boy.

Beside me I felt Ivy flinch. I cannot help but stare at these people. I recognize them as rulers since they have the necklace to prove it. Though I'm not exactly sure...

The woman was middle aged. She had white hair and black eyes. She wore a white gown that reaches the floor. Her hair was in a bun and her Union necklace was hanging casually in at her neck. She had faint wrinkles that is hardly visible. Her head was high and she has a very serious face.

The boy on the other hand was a complete opposite. He looked young and is about the same age as I am. He also had white hair and black eyes. He wore a white poloshirt with a black tie, black pants and black leather shoes. His hair was sticking up in spikes and although it was a mess it was somehow suits him. He somehow reminds me of Zach because of his smirk.

I didn't notice that I was frowning at them. Ivy hit me in the ribs and shook her head. I heard the boy chuckle. They reached us and bowed at Chaos and Ivy. They nodded back.

"Lord chaos" The woman said. "We thank you for inviting us at this ceremony"

"It was nothing, Nickolaya. The pleasure is all mine. Let us meet the new trained, shall we? Iveigh?" Chaos asked nicely.

Ivy gritted her teeth a little that only I noticed it.

"Of course father. Madam Esperana, Deidrich, Let me introduce you to Perseus Jackson, The newbie. Perseus, This is Madam Nickolaya Esperana of Planet Ida, this is her son...Deidrich" Am I the only one that noticed but did Ivy spat the name of the guy named...Deidrich? Chaos cleared his throat and Ivy looked desperate. "What I meant was Lord Deidrich Esperana of Planet Ida."

Ivy doesn't seem to enjoy this a little bit. "Thank you Milady, You certainly look beautiful, Princess Ivy." She smiled at them that I was sure was fake. "Thank you, Madam. I say the same to you as well. Of course that includes your dear son Deidrich."

Nickolaya smiled. I guess she didn't sense the sarcasm in Ivy's voice.

"Oh dear Lord Chaos! What should I do with my children!" She cried then burying her face in her gloved hands. "They're a wreck! they're tearing my peaceful planet and family apart!"

"Don't worry, Nickolaya. We'll put a stop to it one day when it gets out of hand. For now ask the automatons for guidance. Krin!" Chaos summoned Krin. One of the automatons of the future. "Krin please accompany Nickolaya back to her planet and help her with her problems. Krin nodded.

"Thank you my lord."

Chaos smiled warmly at her. "Well let's start the ceremony shall we?"

Chaos announcedthat the ceremony shall begin. The automatons provided the seats for the guests while they stood. Ivy and chaos sit on their throne as I supposedly walk down the way. I walked the whole way from the door to the thrones. Two of the automatons, The AIC and Kari I think, walk behind me as they carry a pillow with a stamp and a cup. I finish the walking and kneel in front of Chaos. He gets ups from his chair and takes the stamp from the AIC. He takes my hand and tattoos the symbol of chaos, The black crescent moon. Though there was no pain, the tattoo was real and will stay there forever.

Chaos then asks for the cup and makes me recite some words.

_"I, Perseus Jackson, accept the pledge of being assassin. I promise to be true and loyal to lord Chaos and princess Ivy. I promise to stand for justice and judge as a part of the government of the universe. I stand here to be exempted to the world of being just, true, worthy, and honest. I pledge this under the trust the royal family has given me."_

Chaos gave me the cup and looked at Ivy. She nodded and I drank the cup. The cup was full of water from the fountain of the universe. Ivy said it gives powers and enhances your senses. She also said it would give you a power that only you would know how to do. It also makes you understand your weakness.

The way that water felt was good. There was pain for a bit of time but I got the power to stand still and not be fidgety. A few minutes have passed when I can finally stand straight again. When I opened my eyes, I gasped at the view before me. Every speck of dirt, every stand of hair, every detail that is in front of me... I can see it perfectly.

"Rise Perseus Jackson, Assassin of Chaos." I stood up and everyone clapped. A few miutes later almost half of the population left.

"Congratulations Perseus!" Nickolaya said. "I'm certain that you'll make a very fine assassin indeed. Oh! If only my planet were as peaceful as this. I'm so jealous."

"Now now Nickolaya, I'm sure Chalixxa and Jarina would come to their senses somehow." Chaos replied.

"I sure hope they do...Well It's time to go home. Come Deidrich. We'll be going now. Nice meeting you perseus. Goodbye!" With that they left.

"Chalixxa? Jarina? Isn't that on planet Ida?" I asked Ivy.

Ivy rolled her eyes. "It IS on planet Ida. They're Nickolaya's daughters. They're twins and they're fighting on who gets the throne. They've been fighting after the second titan war I think."

"Twins? Then it isn't possible to not have an elder. One of them must be older that the other."

Ivy shook her head. "That's the problem. They are born at the same time. And deidrich isn't old enough to hold the throne. He must wait for 400 years before he can line up for the throne."

"Why 400?!" I asked. A bit shocked. 400 years is a very long time.

"He's 16, Percy. He can't hold the throne until he's 20."

"But 400? what does that even have with wating for 400 years?"

"Percy here in the galaxy there are many timetables. We measure time here differently. Though here on this planet, time is useless. In planet Ida, 1 year to others is a century to them. Get it, Jackson?"

I nodded. She sighed. "Good well I'm gonna get some sleep. You should too. We'll report to Chaos in 6 in the morning. You probably wouldn't have some sleep now you know." With that she waved us good night and left.

"Well Chaos, I think I'll rest too." I said to Chaos. He only nodded. I went back to my room. By the time I got there I was exhausted. I stripped off my jacket and laid down in bed. I noticed a note on my dresser.

_Percy_

_Well...Congratulations! Told you you'll be great...did I?_

_Anyway I for sure told you that this room is not permanent or also temporary. We got it changed while we were at the party. Well, I picked out the style so thank me later ok?_

_Well, good night percy. Here's to a start of an eternity._

_Ivy_

I smiled and went to sleep. Not really caring what my room looked like. Well, tomorrow's a new day. Should I be excited? Probably not the best Idea.

I need some sleep...

**A/N: **So A few chapters back I told you that I need some characters...anyone nice enough to send some? I could really use 3 or more characters so I can start with my next chapter. I just need the following info: Name, Gender, age,powers you want them to have and their personality. I could really use 3 boys and 3 girls. the other 2 can wait. Please send me some! I really need it!

Anyway did you like it? This seems long enough to make up from the previous chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.

**Please review!**


	8. Another recruitment

**A/N: **So thank you for awesomel and Ukulele Pichu's characters! These are some of the very few characters that I thought of. I'll need to work with what I have. Please help me with the characters**.**

**Ivy Pov**

The next day I was feeling good. I woke up feeling refreshed, not the usual grumpy kind. Now I don't need to wake up 3 in the morning to train Jackson. I can get up with the usual 5 am.

I went to the bathroom and looked at myself in my life sized mirror. My brown hair was still in their curls. My eyes has lost a few bags (If there was even any). And I think my hair has gotten longer again. It almost reaches my butt. No matter how messy my hair looks like the night before, It's still good looking when I wake up. Now I'm like having Aphrodite's blessing...but permanently there.

I stripped of my clothes and took a shower. I finished in about 10 minutes. I went outside and wore my usual assassin outfit. My training outfit is made of the same leather as Jackson's. Smooth, Hard and durable. I put on my black undershirt, then my black pants.

One thing about my pants is that they are like leggings...but they're pants. You get it... Anyway I then put on my black long sleeve jacket that covers almost every skin on my upper half body. I zipped up the zipper that starts from my chest to my neck. I wore my weapon belt and my coat too.

My coat is the kind that you usually see in those vampire movies. The one where the girl protagonist is a vampire and falls in love with a human is the most close movie that got my costume right. Except for the sadistic personality that comes with the protagonist. What movie was that again? Was it hell or something? Oh...Underworld...right.

I also wore my necklace made from the automatons. You remember that. The time remote /necklace.

I thought about taking my sword today, or the bow and arrow, or the knives. I came up with nothing of them all. I just took my memory wiper and went to the throne room. I arrived there in exactly 5 minutes. Jackson arrived a minute before 6.

"This is becoming a habit of yours Jackson. To arrive at the last minute." I said to him with a smirk. He was panting.

"Well, I'll try not to next time okay?" He replied and out of nowhere he winked at me! He did look cute though...just like him...

Jackson was wearing the outfit that was made for him. I got it ordered from the automatons and I dare say that it looks fabulous on him. He was wearing a v-neck black tshirt and black pants. He was also wearing a weapon belt filled with weapons he recieved from Chaos. He had a black coat on with a white straps that is shaped like an upide down y. He didn't notice but the y was a design built for carrying swords on his back. How cute...

ARGHHH! i'M going WEAK! How pathetic. Father cleared his throat and assigned our assignments. Percy's first mission was quite easy actually. Recover the Union globe that was stolen from Deidrich's room. He's lucky...The mission I had was to recruit 2 or more soldiers from planet Ida. Chaos said some names though. Someone named...Melissa Brooke and Satomi Tanaka? Girls I suppose? Yippee...

We bowed to chaos and went to the airfield. Percy looked around and seemed sad for a minute.

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked him.

He smiled at me. "Nothing Ivy, Let's go. Where's Kari?"

I pointed to my ship. "Already ahead, Jackson." I smirked and went ahead.

Kari made almost all of the operations immediately. We arrived at planet Ida 2 hours later with the help of my necklace.

"Percy" I said. I turned the ship into auto pilot and faced Percy. "We need to plan." I crossed my arms over to my chest.

Percy nodded. "I thought so. I can't really remember the whole geography of planet Ida. I don't know where to start."

He hung his head in shame. I just rolled my eyes. "here." I handed him the map of the Esperana household. "Here's the plan. My mission will take at least 2 or 3 hours. Yours is easy but since this is your first, it might take longer. As soon as we land you need to go with the plan. I'll be making my way to Wex City to recruit my first target then to Najin to recruit my second. I wouldn't take the ship though. You need Kari for your first. When you get to the crime scene, Do not, I repeat, **Do not **under all circumstances, let your face be shown to others. Our coats have a hoodie hidden in them. We used that to protect our identities. All you need to do is investigate. Your senses is enhanced now so you would probably see the clues. But you still need to look for it. Do not underestimate everything. Be a universal Sherlock holmes. Once you get a lead track it down. Steal the globe back and put it on nickolaya's desk. The desk sits at the ballroom of Esperana Manor. It will be guarded heavily. Even if you are at their side, you can't show your face. Understood?"

He nodded. By the time I was finished talking I was breathing heavily. kari announced that we will land in a minute. I uninstalled Kari and put her in her body and landed the ship myself.

"Kari, accompany Percy. Percy, do not let anyone see your face. kari can be invisible so she can be no problem at all." He nodded again.

"But Ivy, last time you turned invisible didn't you? Can't I turn invisible?" percy asked.

I almost laughed at his face. "Percy, you still aren't accustomed well enough in your powers, I promise that when we aren't busy I can teach you." I Put my hand in my pocket and searched for the list. i gave the list to percy. "Percy this is the list of the most wanted criminals in the whole universe. We don't exactly need to arrest them now but once you saw them or have a lead to them. Kill them without hesitation."

Percy nodded. Wow, I thought he would have hesitated in killing people. I guess I underestimated him. We landed on an alleyway a few blocks away from the manor and my first target. I pulled on my hood and Percy did the same.

"Meet me here at exactly 2 o'clock. Good luck" We shook hands and we left. I watch as Percy head to the manor. The look on his eyes is just...pure determination. Not a single hint of fear or hesitation...I envy him. I sighed and changed into a casual Idan uniform. First one on the list is Melissa Brooke, A daughter of a fisherman, currently enrolled in Wex City High school. I guess I need to do my hair again. I'm really feeling a bit sad. Not that I'm selfish or anything. It would be good if Kari came with me. I'm very used in having someone watch my back...and my hair.

I went back to the ship and looked in the mirror. I put on a redhead wig that reaches up to my shoulders. I flattened my clothes. I only wore a blue tshirt and left my pants there. Nothing more. I left my coat in the ship. I turned invisible and flew to the school. I arrived just as the bell rang. I closed my eyes and snapped my fingers.

I took a deep breath and went inside the school. The students were in the hallway and were obviously talking about me. One thing about planet Ida is that they have no God, gods or any religion. They only have rulers, kings and queens.

I turned left and just my luck I was crashed to the locker. 3 puny girls laughed and their high pitched voices hurt my ears. "Ow" I said covering my ears. They laughed again. "The shoulder hurts doesn't it, new girl?" I blinked at them. They think I said ow because I hurt my shoulder?

I looked at them and studied them, carefully. The girl that pushed me was petite and just reaches my nose. She had blonde hair that is definitely bleached and a flat out nose. The only thing that makes her beautiful is her skimpy clothes and her clown make up. The girls behind her were taller than her and uglier than her. All of them wore sleeveless tshirts and mini skirts. Didn't they notice that I almost puked after seeing them?

I stood up straighter emphasizing how _tall_ I am to them. I straightened my clothes. "Excuse me clowns- I mean girls." I said to them ignoring the jaw dropped faces they have. "I have a class to attend to and If all of you are not out of my way...you'll regret it." I said to them.

At last they let me out and once I turned to a corner I ran. I found my target on the gardens crying.

I sighed and looked around. No one was paying attention to this crying girl. Almost all ofthem retreated carefully while looking at me and the girl. i approached her casually and asked.

"The gardens are beautiful, isn't it?" She looked at me in confusion.

"What?" She croaked.

I laughed lightly. "Hi, I'm Leah Olsen, The new transfer student." I reached my hand to her.

She looked at it for a moment before she took it and shook hands. "I'm Melissa Brooke, A sophomore."

Same age eh? I looked around and saw the students scrambling around to get to their respective classrooms. "You in the mood to go to class?" I asked her even though I knew the answer. She shook her head.

She was still sobbing quietly. She rubbed her eyes and faced me. "You know what?" She said laughing a little. "I'm stupid, Leah. Go on to class. You don't need to pretend to care."

"You know, i once read a story in book. There was a character that was also named Leah. She was so used to being unwanted that she doesn't care anymore. She didn't care when her high school sweetheart left her for another girl. She didn't care when his brother didn't want him there. But she did care when a friend of her brother didn't trust her. She pleaded him to trust her and somehow he did. She did that just to avoid her ex."

"What does that have to do with you?" She asked me.

I shrugged and answered. "What I'm saying is that I might not care what people think about me. I might not care if I am bullied everyday. But if I do care when you don't trust me enough. I know that trust is a very fragile thing. Sometimes it takes years to build a stable trust. I might do some crazy things to earn it. Maybe I'll beat up a bully for you and take detention at the same time. All of this for you."

She smiled and chuckled. Then a sad look came on her face and she looked at the ground.

"Leah? Is it wrong to consider...suicide?" She asked all of the sudden.

I blinked at her. "Of course! Melissa don't even think about it! Suicide is a poor excuse of cowards and it won't be tolerated! What are you saying!?" In my short fit of anger I didn't know that I was shaking her hard and I was standing in front of her.

She blinked at me and looked at me. She then bursted into laughter. "HAHAHAHA!"

I looked at her quizzicaly. She stopped laughing and wiped a tear from her eyes.

"Oh Leah. You're hilarious!" She said. "Friends?"

I smiled. "We already are."

She smiled back then she looked down again.

"Why were you crying anyway?" I asked her.

"Same old Same old. Long story short, It's about my family." She sighed.

"I can keep up." I said.

"You sure?" She asked. I nodded. She took a deep breath and started talking. "You see, Leah. I lived in the outskirts of Yaenow City. There were some beautiful beaches there. One day when I was a child, I drowned but I was saved by the spirit of water. Heck, They even blessed me with it. My father didn't know for a few weeks. He kept me away as far from the water as possible. But as I continue to avoid the saltwater around us, I continued to be weak, to be faint. Then while Dad was fishing, I went out of the house and swam in the water. The next thing I knew, I was being hoisted in my father's fishing net. He looked at me in pure shock."

She wiped a tear from her face and laughed lightly. "Then he let me go outside again...and when he did...I wish that I never went ouside in the first place..."

She then continued crying. I soothed her and lightly patted her back. "What happened, Melissa?"

"I was used! I was used by my father to earn more money! He said he'll never drink again and will focus on me more! But what did he do? He used me for money!" Her cries got louder that I was forced to make a temporary force field on us.

"How did he use you?" I asked.

"He would wake me up early and we would go on his boat. When we were at his spot he would make me sing! He would make me sing till i was so parched. We would go again back to the house to eat and go back to the water again. It's because of the blessing! The blessing made me chanter!"

You have to say...Her past does have a some hard spots.

"What's more? He didn't let me go to school! I only entered school when I was 10! Talk about being late!"

"But then how did you get here?" I asked her. "Yaenow City is pretty far and if he loves your powers so much, why did he send you here?"

"I got here by a scholarship. One of my teachers at my old school entered me in one of those promos and I won one of them. Anyway Dad sent me a letter yesterday and it said that...He wouldn't pay for the rest of my school year anymore...and he...and he would make me go back to him and be his pathetic singing lark!" She cried again but harder this time.

It was a good 10 minutes before she calmed down. Wen she faced me. I blinked at her appearance. Her eyes were so puffy, swollen and red. Her cheeks were full of tear stains. And her hair was a mess. "I know. I'm a mess."

"Damn right you are missy. But I have a question: Do you love your father?"

She looked at me and sighed. "I don't want to go back, Leah. But I do want to support him...I don't know what to do!"

I smiled at her and took her hands into mine. "Melissa, I have another question for you. Is it alright for you to leave this place? To leave this whole place called home?"

She nodded her head. "Melissa, No freaking out now... okay?" I slowly stood up.

I removed the wig and transformed my self to my "Princess" suit. The one that I usually wore at formal parties.

"Melissa, I am Princess Ivy, Daughter of chaos. I am here to ask you if you would like to leave this wretched old place and join others in being Chaos soldiers? It has a lot of consequences, Melissa. You would have to leave your father and everyone here at Planet Ida."

She looked at the ground for a minute and said a sharp yes. I smiled and sighed in relief.

"Well that's a relief." I said sitting back down. The bell rang and students were in the hallways. Dang, Melissa and I still need to get out.

"Melissa. Hold on to me. Faster." I almost barked her. She gripped my shirt and I snapped my fingers. We were back to the ship.

"Well, that was a little to dizzy." She said moving like a tipsy person.

I grabbed her and went inside the ship. "Melissa you need to rest a bit. Okay? I'll be back."

I nodded and went to sleep in one of the beds. I put a force field on her to make the time inside slower. I then transformed my self to a usual Najinan girl. My Black hair is now on 2 ponytails, my shirt gone, replaced by a blouse with a tie and- crap- am I wearing a miniskirt?!

I stamped my foot angrily and turned invisible. I set course to Najin and wished that Jackson was having just a wretched day as I am.


End file.
